Cada oveja con su pareja
by Hueto
Summary: Serie de historias cortas sobre las posibles parejas en el universo de Panem que salen de la mente muy random de las moderadoras del foro El diente de león y de una servidora. Aquí habrá de todo así que dense gusto.
1. Seeder: Haymitch, recuérdame

_El mundo y los personajes son de **Suzanne Collins** , yo sólo hago que lloren como bebés. _

_Esta historia participa en el minireto **"Una pareja para Haymitch"** del foro **El diente de león**_ **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I: Seeder**

 **Recuérdame**

—Otro —exige Haymitch y el cantinero le mira con los ojos muy abiertos antes de llenar su vaso. Es nuevo, probablemente es la primera vez que ve a alguien tomar tanto sin desmayarse. Haymitch resopla, ya se acostumbrará. La risa grave y apagada de Chaff le llega a los oídos distante, está borracho, pero no más que él.

Las pantallas de Pontos, un Bar de mala muerte en la zona gris del Capitolio, repiten una y otra vez la muerte de Caleb y Marian, como si supieran que él estaba en ése momento viéndolos ser atravesados por la misma lanza del bruto del Distrito 2 por enésima vez en el día. Haymitch apura el trago, queriendo olvidar sus caras, sus nombres, sus familias y el estúpido listón rojo que llevaba ella en la trenza el día de la Cosecha. Y aunque sabe que jamás lo logrará, lo seguirá intentando porque no tiene una mejor alternativa.

La imagen de la pantalla se funde en su cerebro con todas las anteriores y Haymitch disfruta de ésta victoria temporal. De éste estado etílico tan grave que a penas puede mantenerse en el banco. Corrección, que no puede mantenerse en el banco. Sabe que se ha golpeado la cabeza, pero no le duele, nunca le duele hasta el otro día. Vagamente piensa en que no tiene por qué haber otro día, que simplemente puede seguir tomando hasta que sus riñones por fin exploten y se entretiene con la idea de morir por unos minutos. Pero sabe que no lo dejarán.

Es el único Vencedor de su Distrito y el Capitolio no se permitirá perderle, aunque sea un inútil saco de basura. O en especial porque es un inútil saco de basura. Se une a la risa ronca de Chaff, aunque no ha escuchado el chiste, ni le importa. Sólo quiere reírse de la ironía que es que el que menos quería sobrevivir a los Juegos era el que se había salvado.

El himno de Panem comienza a sonar en las pantallas, y Haymitch comprende que se ha acabado la vista mandatoria, que puede irse al hotel a dormirse en una piscina de su propio vómito hasta el día siguiente, pero no cuenta con que los Agentes de Paz han decidido que hoy harán una ronda en aquél bar. Y entonces tiene que cantar, tiene que ponerse una mano en el pecho y fingir que se acuerda de la letra del himno. Pero no puede, si abre la boca sabe que sólo saldrá una mezcla asquerosa de bilis y alcohol.

A los Agentes no les importa, se ponen detrás de él y uno de ellos se lleva la mano a su porra. Se vería más amenazante si Haymitch no estuviera borracho, pero aún así surte el efecto deseado. Abre la boca, mano en el pecho, y va a hacer un sonido con su garganta cuando siente cómo el vómito sube por ella, y mancha por completo el uniforme blanco que tiene enfrente.

* * *

La mirada de Seeder es dura y seca cuando va por él y Chaff a las mazmorras de Panem. Se cruza de brazos y gesticula violentamente al discutir contra el Jefe de la cárcel para que les deje salir bajo juramento. Pero es imposible, incluso los Vencedores tienen que pagar la fianza, y no es una suma pequeña.

—Eres un ángel —le dice Chaff intentando abrazarla a través de los barrotes—. ¿Cuánto te debo? —pregunta mientras un agente abre la reja.

—Lo tomé de tu paga esta vez —gruñe Seeder haciéndose a un lado para que abran también la de Haymitch—. Espero que les haya quedado menos dinero para irse de jarras.

—Relájate Seed, deberías venir con nosotros algún día —propone Chaff siguiendo con sus intentos de abrazarla, pero Seeder se pone al lado del agente y a Chaff no le queda más remedio que bajar los brazos decepcionado.

—¿Y entonces quién vendría a sacarlos? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido. Haymitch a penas va saliendo de su celda, despacio y con la cabeza entre las manos—. Par de brutos —dice Seeder antes de caminar hacia la salida.

—¿Qué rastrevíspula le ha picado? —pregunta Chaff siguiéndola a trompicones. Haymitch hace una mueca de dolor e intenta apurar el paso, pero se siente terrible. Necesita un trago.

El sol es peor de lo que Haymitch imaginaba, parece ser mediodía y está seguro de que Seeder ha escogido ésta hora para sacarlos a propósito. Esa mujer puede llegar a ser tan cruel a veces que le da escalofríos.

—¡Eh Seed, espera! —grita Chaff tapándose los ojos con la mano derecha.

—No puedo, aún tenemos un tributo en la arena, ¿recuerdas? —responde Seeder en la voz más fría que tiene, ésa que te hace recordar el momento en que ganó los Juegos. Y le dedica a ambos una mirada de profundo desprecio.

Chaff se sienta en una jardinera y mira al vacío, dejando que su compañera Vencedora se aleje a paso rápido hacia el Centro de Control. Haymitch la sigue con la mirada, sabe que Seeder está dolida porque ni él ni Chaff la apoyan, pero también sabe que en cuanto acaben los Juegos de éste año lo entenderá, como todos los años. Chaff no puede ayudarla, porque antes que con ella, su lealtad estaba con el chico que murió la noche anterior devorado por aves metálicas y otro pedacito de él ha muerto al mismo tiempo que su tributo.

Seeder lo entenderá después, cuando la responsabilidad que tiene ahora sea levantada de sus hombros de una forma u otra, cuando su chica gane o muera, entonces volverán todos a ser los de antes, más o menos.

* * *

Seeder se ha puesto a llorar y Haymitch tiene la estúpida urgencia de preguntarle si ha sido tan malo. Pero ella comienza a hablar antes de que él pueda pronunciar una palabra.

—¿Por qué no puede ser así siempre? —pregunta mirándole hacia arriba con ésos enormes ojos cafés bañados en lágrimas. La respuesta se le atora en la garganta y prefiere acariciar sus chinos con dulzura.

Quiere decirle tantas cosas, quiere prometerle que va a cambiar, que va a entregarse a ella en cuerpo y alma, que va a ser un mejor hombre y que va a intentar cambiar el mundo con ella. Pero no puede. Así como no puede evitar bajar sus dedos por su cara, su pecho, su abdomen, sus piernas y todas las partes suaves de la mujer que tiene desnuda a su lado. E incluso por sus partes duras. Sigue el contorno de sus cicatrices con la yema del dedo índice y ella se estremece.

—Basta Haymitch —le pide—. No me hagas esto otra vez.

Se detiene de golpe y vuelve a querer preguntarle por qué no lo disfruta, pero entonces entiende a qué se refiere. Seeder no está hablando del sexo, está hablando de lo que viene después, de lo que vendrá en unas semanas. Está hablando de la Cosecha, del desfile, las entrevistas y la arena. Está hablando de los meses en los que le perderá gracias al alcohol, la culpa y los recuerdos. Está hablando de todo lo que le ha hablado antes y que aún no ha cambiado. Que nunca cambiará.

—Te quiero —susurra él en su oído, e intenta que ésas dos simples palabras abarquen todo lo que siente por ella, pero sabe que no es suficiente.

—Yo más —dice ella. Y Haymitch lo cree, no duda ni por un segundo que Seeder le quiera más de lo que la quiere a ella. Quiere que no sea así, quiere darle lo que se merece, sin embargo en Panem nadie tenía lo que se merecía, ni siquiera ella.

* * *

Chaff se ha enterado y Haymitch quiere meterse bajo una roca para siempre.

Ya han pasado la etapa del hermano mayor sobreprotector, la del amigo indignado y la del pretendiente decepcionado, pero aún está la etapa del que se mete en lo que no le importa y no hay una cantidad suficiente de alcohol que le haga evitar ésta plática con él.

—¿Desde cuándo? —pregunta metiéndose un puñado de cacahuates a la boca. Hoy han ido a un Bar más o menos decente, falta una semana para la Cosecha y aún no hay tanta gente en lugares como éstos.

—Desde siempre —contesta Haymitch y aunque Chaff entrecierra los ojos incrédulo es cierto. Él era un adolescente lleno de adrenalina e ideas peligrosas cuando puso el primer pie en el Centro de Control. Seeder tenía unos cuantos años de experiencia y fue la única que estuvo con él paso a paso, desde que se sentó, hasta que una hora después seguía gritándole a sus tributos que corrieran, moviendo botones e intentando mandar regalos sin fondos a dos niños que se desangraban lentamente. Después de eso lo llevó al baño y comenzó a besarle con furia.

—Impresionante —comenta Chaff. Puede parecer impresionante, puesto que las relaciones entre Vencedores eran de lo más comunes, pero nunca duraban mucho. En parte porque el Capitolio no las veía con buenos ojos y en parte porque besar al mentor del tributo que le cortó la cabeza al tuyo nunca resultaba ser muy romántico—. ¿Y qué planean hacer?

La pregunta le cayó como balde de agua fría a Haymitch. ¿Qué iban a hacer? ¿Qué podían hacer?

—No lo sé —dice sinceramente y nota cómo Chaff lo mira con pesar.

—Yo pago la primera ronda —murmura y entonces Haymitch se acuerda de por qué es su mejor amigo.

* * *

—Es ella —afirma Seeder con solemnidad levantándose de la consola de mando en la que poco a poco va apagándose el nombre de Rue. Chaff parpadea furiosamente, intentando contener las lágrimas a medida que Katniss pone flores junto al cuerpo de la pequeña de doce años.

Los cinco Vencedores rebeldes que están lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar ponen toda su atención en la pantalla, valorando al tributo femenino de Haymitch y uno a uno dan el visto bueno con un asentimiento rápido de cabeza.

—Me lo temía —murmura Haymitch entre dientes, volteando nervioso hacia los Vigilantes que se encuentran abajo de ellos. Seneca Crane sonríe de oreja a oreja, sin duda planeando un par de sorpresas desagradables para uno de sus tributos más populares—. No pueden dejarnos morir en paz.

Seeder pone una mano sobre su hombro y le da un beso en la mejilla. El mundo deja de girar de repente. No es que nunca lo hubiera besado, es que nunca lo había besado así, con cariño, casi por costumbre, como una pareja de mejores amigos que descubrieron que son el amor de la vida del otro. Y por unos segundos se olvida de Katniss, se olvida de Peeta y de Maysilee y Caleb y Marian. A la mierda el Capitolio y Snow, a la mierda Heavensbee y Mags y Beetee y su mentado plan. Todo a la mierda excepto él y Seeder y ése beso lleno de significados.

Pero el momento pasa y cuando voltea Seeder ya no está a su lado, sino al lado de Chaff, mandando un pan oscuro, en forma de media luna y salpicado de semillas. Un agradecimiento.

—¿Lo sabrá no? ¿El panadero le dijo? —pregunta antes de enviarlo y Haymitch asiente con la cabeza. Ella aprieta el botón y él se levanta y le susurra algo al oído que la sonroja furiosamente—. Yo también te amo —le dice ella por lo bajo. Chaff nunca los mira, pero sonríe con la cara puesta en la pantalla.

* * *

Taius se levanta de la silla y la avienta a la consola con tal fuerza que la parte en dos. Un segundo después ya le han aventado un dardo tranquilizante al Vencedor moreno de setenta años que fue una leyenda en el Distrito 11 y se lo han llevado de la sala. Haymitch está tentado de hacer lo mismo, de volverse loco y comenzar a destruir todo lo que tenga que ver con aquél Vasallaje maldito, con el Capitolio y con el imbécil mamarrajo de Gloss. Pero ni siquiera la escena de la muerte de Seeder lo lleva al punto de quiebre que es cuando proyectan su fotografía en el cielo, justo antes que la de Chaff.

Es entonces que se permite ir al baño donde se besaron por primera vez y derrumbarse por completo. Sin la ayuda del alcohol para calmar su dolor es aún más difícil combatir las ganas de salir y partir en dos el cuello de todo el que se ponga a su alcance. Pero después de la rabia, llegan las olas de profundo arrepentimiento, pide perdón a gritos, berrea y patalea y le importa un carajo que todo afuera lo escuchen, porque es lo menos que puede hacer por ella.

Después de haberla sometido a sus constantes desplantes, a su horrible carácter, a sus malos hábitos con la bebida, a sus inseguridades y pesadillas, después de haber compartido noches interminables de pláticas, sonrisas y peleas absurdas. Después de todo, no había podido hacer nada por ella, no había podido salvarla y lo peor de todo, no había podido pedirle perdón por haberse dado por vencido consigo mismo, por no haber visto lo mucho que ella lo necesitaba también.

Un toque, dos toques, tres toques en la puerta y Haymitch respondió con un gruñido animal. Casi retando a quien sea que estuviera detrás de esa puerta a interrumpir su miseria. Lo deseaba, deseaba que alguien entrara por ésa puerta y le diera una excusa para retorcerle el cuello.

Otro toque más.

—Tengo algo para ti.

La voz de Annie le llegó desde muy lejos, pero aún así logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó abriendo la puerta en un tono mucho más amenazante de lo que pretendía, pero Annie no movió un músculo.

—Toma —Le tendió una carta escrita en papel reciclado marrón, con dibujos de espigas de trigo en el marco. De inmediato la tomó y la apretó contra su rostro. Olía a ella.

* * *

Haymitch:

Estoy orgullosa de ti.

Quería que supieras eso en éste momento, en el que probablemente tenga la espada de Cashmere clavada en la espalda. No es tu culpa, nada de ésto es tu culpa, y sé que te lo he dicho millones de veces, que es lo que todos nos decimos al dormir y nunca logra significar nada. Pero creo que ha llegado el momento de que dejes ir todos ésos nombres que recitas a diario, que dejes que sus recuerdos descansen en paz, y que dejes de huir del dolor.

Sé que has conocido lo peor que el mundo tiene que ofrecer, pero me gusta pensar que a través de mí también conociste lo mejor, y no me refiero a todas esas posiciones extrañas que jamás lograré entender cómo pudimos hacer. Sino a todas las sonrisas francas que logré arrancarte, y a todos los suspiros que sacaste de mí.

Quiero para ti la sanación en vida que yo he encontrado en la muerte. Quiero que sepas que me voy satisfecha de todo lo que hice con el tiempo que pasé en éste mundo, que pese a mis circunstancias hice el menor de los males e intenté expiar mis pecados y mis culpas. Quiero que te des la oportunidad de vivir el amor con libertad, ésa libertad que tu y yo siempre anhelamos. Esa escolta tuya no es nada fea sin maquillaje.

Y antes de que me ruedes los ojos y te enojes conmigo recuerda que soy una mujer que te ama muchísimo, y sólo quiero lo mejor para ti. Recuerdame cada que veas al aire mecer las hojas de los árboles, y cada que comas un durazno o una fresa. Recuerdame al estar en el lugar oscuro de tu mente, batallando con tus demonios, porque ahí estaré siempre para ayudarte.

Recuerdame Haymitch y nunca moriré.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**  
 **Ésta historia tendrá al menos otra pareja para Haymitch que será Katniss, pero quiero dejar en claro que el siguiente capítulo y los demás que haya si es que se da el caso son historias separadas y en ningún modo tienen que ver la una con la otra. Es decir, Haymitch no andaba por ahí con todas al mismo tiempo.**

 **Dada la aclaración, espero que les haya gustado mi debut en el foro. Un saludo. H**


	2. Cashmere: Haymitch, olvídame

_El mundo y los personajes son de **Suzanne Collins** , yo sólo hago que se besuqueen como adolescentes._

 _Esta historia participa en el minireto **"Una pareja para Haymitch"** del foro **El diente de león**_ **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo II: Cashmere**

 **Olvídame**

Cashmere estaba jugando con él dese hacía unos días. Todos lo saben pero a nadie le importa.

Ella siempre será la profesional que intenta cazarlo y él siempre será la presa escurridiza que no se deja. La ha visto hacer esto una y mil veces, no sólo con otros vencedores sino con miembros del Capitolio, hasta conseguir lo que quiere. Les hace sentir que son especiales, sabe cómo tratarlos y cómo presionar ésos puntos fuertes de cualquier hombre. El ego, el orgullo y la lujuria los domina con precisión quirúrgica y jamás ha necesitado poner un esfuerzo verdadero para conseguir nada. Ni siquiera en los Juegos. Y por éso Haymitch la odia.

Entra al bar, pide un martini y se sienta a su lado. Haymitch se esconde en su vaso de cerveza, esperando a que Chaff llegue de una vez por todas.

—Al fin te encuentro sólo —dice ella removiendo la aceituna de su copa con el palillo. Haymitch no dice nada, se limita a darle otro sorbo a su tarro y a estrellarlo en la mesa con fuerza. Un poco de cerveza salpica el vestido de seda de Cashmere y ella parece querer lanzársele a la yugular.

 _«Que lo intente_ —piensa Haymitch _—. Así tendré una excusa para golpearla»_

—Eres un animal —masculla con los dientes apretados, limpiándose con una servilleta. Pero en un segundo relaja la cara—. Eso es lo que más me atrae de ti. Que no pareces conocer los modales. Apuesto a que me tomarías en esta mesa si pudieras.

Haymitch no puede evitar levantar la ceja y mirarla con incredulidad. Cashmere tiende a cambiar de humor demasiado rápido para ser normal.

—¿Qué diria el senador Julius si supiera que tienes una boca tan indecente? —pregunta tomando otro trago de cerveza, incómodo por todas las miradas que los comensales le dirigen ahora que está con un Vencedor importante.

—Seguramente me pagaría más por campaña —dice ella encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Eres gay? —agrega de repente, como si se le acabara de ocurrir.

—¿Disculpa? —Haymitch entrecierra los ojos. Su problema con Cashmere era el mismo que tenían todos los Vencedores de los Distritos pobres con los Vencedores Profesionales y su nula atracción hacia ella no tenía nada que ver con sus preferencias sexuales muchas gracias. Ella parece leerle el pensamiento y suspira con un pesar tan genuino que Haymitch casi le cree.

—Escucha Doce, necesito un favor y ya me cansé de estar jugando al gato y al ratón —Cashmere a penas mueve los labios al decir esto, y se pasa una mano por el cabello con un enorme ademán, efectivamente tapándose la boca para que los curiosos no sepan de lo que hablan. Es entonces cuando Haymitch sabe que Cashmere está metida en un lío, y uno gordo, o jamás habría recurrido a él.

* * *

—Tenemos un acuerdo —dice aventando la foto de la niña al agua de la bañera donde está Cashmere preparándose para el desfile de éste año—. Pero antes quiero que me digas la verdad —Cashmere no parpadea ni actúa sorprendida, simplemente le dedica una mirada aburrida y sale de la bañera con cuidado. Se pone una bata mirándole de reojo, pero Haymitch ni siquiera está intentando espiar. No puede verla como otra cosa más que una máquina asesina.

—Estoy segura que ya sabes la verdad pero aún así quieres escucharme decirla —dijo ella secándose con parsimonia—. Será un poco de dulce venganza, la única manera en que podrás ganarme jamás. ¿No es así Doce? —Haymitch no dice nada, se cruza de hombros y mantiene su posición, Cashmere casi sonríe—. ¿Quieres que te diga que es mía? ¿Que la escondí del Capitolio y la di en adopción por su propia seguridad? ¿Que la han encontrado y la han mandado a los Juegos y ahora estoy más asustada de lo que jamás lo he estado en la vida? ¿Quieres que te ruegue por la vida de mi hija Haymitch Abernathy? —pregunta todo ésto sin un ápice de emoción en su voz mirándole a los ojos.

A su pesar, el calor sube por la cara de Haymitch delatando su vergüenza. Eso es exactamente lo que quería, pero hasta que ella lo dijo, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se parecía a cualquier vulgar capitolino.

—No —miente—. Tan sólo quiero saber por qué no le pides esto a tu hermano, o a Enobaria. Sabes que muchos estarían dispuestos a hacerlo —Cashmere suelta una risita loca.

—¿Ah si? Si fuera por tu amigo Blight, o su perro de ataque Johanna tendría la muerte más horrible de la arena, y creo que la mayoría comparte ese sentimiento —se voltea a verle y puede ver cómo la dureza de su mirada se está quebrando—. Y en cuanto a Enobaria, intentará por todos los medios que gane. Que se vuelva una Vencedora como yo y entonces Snow podrá tener el paquete completo y no es algo que piense darle.

Haymitch frunce el ceño. Pasan un segundo, dos, tres segundos antes de que se de cuenta de lo que Cashmere está diciendo, que no va a dejar a su hija a merced de los caprichos de los hombres del Capitolio, que prefiere verla muerta que despertando a mitad de la noche llena de remordimientos y pesadillas. Y por primera vez en su vida entiende por completo a la Vencedora del Distrito 1.

—Bien. Mi muchacho lo hará, será rápido —asegura Haymitch agradecido de que su tributo masculino de éste año haya comenzado a trabajar en las minas a una corta edad, tiene músculos, un buen carácter y lo más importante, una oportunidad.

* * *

No puede evitar voltear a ver a Cashmere una vez que Dayn le ha roto el cuello a Luxury. La cámara muestra su rostro sin vida por dos minutos completos. Los ojos son del mismo tono, las orejas demasiado redondas y tiene aquél lunar en forma de triángulo bajo la barbilla. Ha muerto con una sonrisa en la cara y Haymitch siente que ha tenido el mejor destino al que podía aspirar la hija de una Vencedora.

—¿¡Qué fue eso Doce!? —grita Gloss levantándose de su consola de mando con una mirada furiosa, casi parece que él y su tributo se han puesto de acuerdo, pues Wonder ya camina espada en mano hacia Dayn, pero éste se da la vuelta y entra al lago sin titubear, nadando lejos del tributo del Distrito 1.

—Estrategia. Deja de llorar Uno, ni siquiera era el tuyo —dice Finnick sin apartar la vista de su consola.

—Te dije que nunca debimos dejar que la basura se mezclara con las joyas —aporta Cashmere con voz cantarina, levantándose como su hermano, pero caminando hacia la dirección contraria—. Déjalo, ha quemado sus posibilidades de aliarse con nosotros para siempre —agrega antes de salir con un portazo sin mirarle siquiera y Haymitch quiere aplaudirle por una extraordinaria actuación, pero se contiene. En la pantalla, un muto acuático se acerca a Dayn a toda velocidad.

* * *

—¡No me dijiste que se ensañarían con mi tributo! —ruge Haymitch tomándola del cuello con fuerza.

—Pensé que era obvio —dice Cashmere con esfuerzo.

Haymitch quiere matarla. Ha querido hacerlo desde que ganó los Juegos y se paseó por los Distritos como si fuera una estrella de cine, disfrutando cada discurso, cada lágrima y sollozo de las familias de los tributos que ella había matado. Desde que entró a la sala de control pavoneándose y llevando a su primer tributo hasta la final sin padecer una sola vez. Desde que le dedicó una dulce sonrisa que no pudo sacarse de la cabeza por un año entero y que le hizo soñar con ella muchas noches, efectivamente calmando sus pesadillas. Pero jamás había querido matarla más que ahora.

—Su muerte duró once horas —masculló Haymitch apretando aún más el cuello de Cashmere—. Es un nuevo récord ¿sabías?

—Si de algo sirve, creo que se desmayó después de la quinta —susurró ella, con la voz cada vez más ronca. Seguía clavándole las uñas a Haymitch tan fuerte que le sacaba sangre, pero había dejado de patalear.

—Después de la octava —corrigió Haymitch—. Verás, fui yo el que estuvo viendo sus signos vitales decaer cada vez más sin poder hacer nada. Tenía dinero, por primera vez en años podía ayudarle, ¿y sabes qué me dijeron? —Ella negó con la cabeza todo lo que pudo, cada vez más pálida—. Que los paracaídas no podían llegar al deslave, que la montaña lo había cubierto por completo —apretó aún más su cuello para distraer a las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos. No sabía si ella también estaba llorando o era su mirada borrosa la que ponía sus ojos verdes tan cristalinos.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo ella. Sus labios estaban morados y el cabello desordenado, pero seguía viéndose hermosa—. Has lo que tengas que hacer.

Él la soltó con un último grito furioso y dejó aquel pasillo a paso rápido. Cashmere lo vio alejarse con una mano sobándose el cuello.

* * *

—No lo quiero —dice Haymitch devolviéndole la peineta con una flor de loto a la mujer.

—Ya lo sé, pero podría serte útil algún día —asegura Cashmere tendiéndoselo de nuevo.

—¿Para qué, para hacerme una trenza? —Cashmere rueda los ojos y el lado derecho de su boca se tuerce hacia arriba en lo más parecido a una sonrisa genuina que le ha visto. Haymitch quiere dejar de mirarla y de imaginar cómo se sentirá su piel, pero la luz del sol que entra por la única ventana con las cortinas abiertas de su casa, ha insistido en iluminarla desde atrás dándole el aspecto de un ángel maligno.

—Tómalo como un cupón. Enséñale ésto a cualquiera en mi Distrito y te ayudarán. Sin preguntas, cien por ciento seguro. Lo juro por mi vida —asegura Cashmere dejando la peineta sobre la mesa y saliendo. Haymitch le pide que se quede a tomar algo y un silencio incómodo invade la sala—. No puedo, tenemos otros Distritos que visitar.

Haymitch recuerda que Wonder ganó los Juegos del Hambre y su odio regresa multiplicado, ni siquiera el asomo del moretón que dejaron sus manos sobre la tersa piel de Cashmere, escondido bajo su bufanda, le hace pensar dos veces antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Ella parece querer llorar, pero él no se da cuenta.

* * *

Es la tercera vez en su vida que le hacen un transplante de hígado. Haymitch se pregunta de dónde sacan órganos de repuesto y por qué los gastan en él, pero después se contesta a sí mismo diciéndose que al Capitolio no le gustan sus Vencedores muertos. Alargan su vida lo más que pueden, para quitarles toda esperanza de descanso eterno. Piensa que es un arma muy efectiva, sobretodo para él que tiene que cargar con todo lo que conlleva ser el campeón de los Juegos sólo.

Se imagina cómo sería para mujeres como Cashmere, u hombres como Finnick. No es que no haya tenido sus ocasionales encuentros con mujeres capitolinas, es sólo que había sido un poco más consensual que lo que llevaban haciendo quienes eran verdaderamente hermosos, aunque tampoco había sido su idea ni mucho menos.

Haymich suspiró al recordar la cara perfecta de Cashmere, tan limpia, tan simétrica que parecía esculpida por uno de los artesanos de su distrito. Nada que ver con las caras a las que estaba acostumbrado en el doce, y no es que las mujeres del doce tuvieran nada de malo, es sólo que el que ella fuera tan exótica jugaba un papel importante en sus fantasías.

Sacudió la cabeza confundido, otra vez le habían dado demasiada morfina, que lo ponía en un estado tonto y feliz, cosa que le enfurecía hasta límites insospechables, porque estaba muy orgulloso de su sarcasmo y sus increíblemente bien cuidados malos modales. Pero con morfina encima, casi parecía alguien común y corriente, con pensamientos comunes y corrientes.

Se levantó de la cama, aún mareado y tocó el timbre de la enfermería. Un avox vestido de blanco, el traje de los ayudantes de los médicos, llegó de inmediato.

—¿Me dieron de alta ya? —el avox negó con la cabeza, sin embargo le ayudó a arreglar el perchero para sus medicinas y le indicó que era momento de dar un paseo. A Haymitch no le hacían nada de gracia éstos paseos. Con la excusa de restaurar su condición física y de evitar el rechazo del órgano, le sacaban al parque del Hospital de los Vencedores y le exhibían a todo el Capitolino que pasara por ahí. A veces alguien venía a verlo, casi siempre dueños de bares y ancianas que seguían enamoradas de él, con el pretexto de ver cómo estaba, aunque todos siempre querían algo.

Se volvió a preguntar cómo lo soportarían otros tributos con más fama y hasta pensó haberse imaginado a Cashmere sentada en una banca con otro avox vestido de blanco.

* * *

No había sido su imaginación.

En una de las últimas vueltas al parque, después de negociar la exclusividad con el Vodka de Horace Anchovis, volvió a verla en la misma banca, con una bata del hospital que a penas cubría sus piernas. Un señor alto y mucho mayor tenía una mano puesta en ellas y le susurró algo en el oído antes de darle algo y marcharse. Cashmere lo siguió con la mirada y una sonrisa falsa hasta que entró al edificio.

En un impulso idiota provocado por la potente morfina del Capitolio, Haymitch se acercó, intentando por todos los medios mantener un poco de dignidad con su trasero al aire por la condenada bata.

—Hola —dijo sentándose a su lado pesadamente. Ella no volteó a verlo, tenía la mirada perdida y una ligera sonrisa aún se asomaba en su rostro, como si no pudiera quitarla del todo. Haymitch sintió escalofríos de inmediato, parecía una muñeca, inmóvil, perfecta y tan irreal que tuvo que tocarla para asegurarse que no era de cera.

Entonces ella sí que se movió. Se levantó de un salto y le puso el pie en el cuello con una rapidez y fuerza increíbles. Un Agente de paz corrió de inmediato hacia ellos, pero Haymitch les hizo una seña de que no lo hiciera. El agente parecía indeciso, no se fue, pero no parecía querer abatir a Cashmere que poco a poco recuperaba la claridad de su mirada.

—Lo siento... es ésta estúpida droga —murmura bajando su pierna, cosa que Haymitch agradece porque la bata trepó por sus muslos exponiendo todo lo que una chica no quiere exponer en público—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó mirando nerviosamente a todos lados. Uno que otro visitante se había dado cuenta del incidente, pero en el Hospital de los Vencedores aquello no era nada nuevo. Una vez Enobaria había pintado la fuente de rojo al morderle el dedo a Quirinus, un Vencedor del Cinco, la habían sedado tan fuerte que se había perdido los Juegos de aquél año.

—Transplante de hígado —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. No era un secreto para nadie que Haymitch bebía más que todos los otros juntos. Cashmere no respondió, en cambio volvió a sentarse y a adoptar esa mirada vacía que tanto le incomodaba—. ¿Quieres hablar? —Cashmere no dijo nada. Haymitch se quedó ahí sentado todo un minuto sin emitir sonido alguno, hasta sentirse la persona más estúpida del mundo.

No eran amigos, ni siquiera se caían bien. Sólo le había hecho un favor y ella le había dado un cupón para cobrarlo, era todo. Haymitch hizo ademán de levantarse pero Cashmere lo tomó del cuello y lo besó furiosamente.

—Es un secreto —dijo entre besos, aunque Haymitch a penas escuchó puesto que ella hacía miles de sonidos con la boca—. Me quitaron la matriz —murmuró de nuevo entre babeos y ligeros gemidos exagerados—. Nunca volveré a tener un hijo.

Tan pronto como empezó, acabó. Cashmere volvió a adoptar su postura inanimada, sentada con las manos en el regazo y mirando al horizonte. Haymitch se preguntó si no estaba empezando a navegar por el camino de Annie Cresta cuando ella le dedicó una mirada tan rápida que creyó haberlo imaginado. Entonces comprendió que no era algo que debiera compartir con nadie, el Capitolio no quería que se supiera. Tenía todo el sentido del mundo, ningún capitolino quería tener hijos ilegítimos con una Vencedora, y quizás los abortos ya estaban costando demasiado y decidieron hacerlo permanente.

También estaba el tema de la hija de Cashmere. Si había logrado ocultar no sólo su embarazo si no a la criatura por tantos años, quizás querría tener otro y aquello suponía un riesgo para el gobierno. Los hijos de los Vencedores no podían crecer para vengar a sus padres.

Le dio un apretón en la mano que disimuló al levantarse. El agente de paz los miraba entre divertido y sospechoso pero en cuanto Haymitch se alejó de Cashmere volteó hacia otro lado, donde Beetee charlaba con una Wiress en bata de hospital. Se hizo una nota mental de visitarla después, ya había habido demasiada interacción entre Vencedores para una sola tarde.

* * *

Aquello era ridículo.

Él era ridículo.

Había subido y bajado con excusas estúpidas en aquél maldito elevador tantas veces que comenzaba a tararear la canción de fondo. ¿La razón? Quería verla de nuevo, y hablar con ella. Y quizás besarla. Lo cual era, como no se cansaba de repetirse a sí mismo, ridículo.

Beetee le había asegurado que había logrado colocar un amplificador de sonido blanco en el elevador para que no se escuchara nada de lo que se decía dentro. Aunque no había modo de desactivar las cámaras, eso era suficiente para él. Pero comenzaba a verse demasiado sospechoso subiendo y bajando hasta el primer piso del Centro de Tributos.

Estaba a punto de desistir cuando ella y su hermano subieron en el séptimo piso. Haymitch no esperaba encontrarla tan arriba, ya que era muy raro verla más allá del cuatro, sus aliados usuales, y aún más raro verla en el Siete, uno de los lugares más hostiles para los profesionales posibles. Pero aún así ahí estaba.

—Doce, qué sorpresa. Pensé que a éstas alturas estarías desmayado en tu cama de tanto alcohol que tomas para olvidar que tus tributos son unos inútiles salvajes, como cada año.

—Un placer como siempre Uno —fue todo lo que dijo Haymitch. El elevador descendió en un suave movimiento y Gloss apretó el botón del 4—. Me sorprende que Johanna no te arrancara un par de cabellos —agregó dirigiéndose a Cashmere, logrando una mirada extrañada de Gloss, porque su comentario había sido casi como una broma de verdad y no un sarcasmo lleno de odio.

—No es de tu incumbencia —contestó ella alejándose lo más posible de él, lo cual era difícil en un espacio tan confinado. Gloss levantó una ceja, pero no tuvo tiempo de opinar nada más cuando el elevador se abrió en el cuarto piso y el hombre salió a regañadientes a encontrarse con un sonriente Finnick Odair. En cuanto las puertas se cerraron, Cashmere se le echó encima. Haymitch la atrapó en el aire y se besaron apasionadamente en el elevador. Ella apretó el botón de parada de emergencia con su dedo perfectamente manicurado.

—¿Qué...? —Haymitch no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, ella arqueó la espalda y enterró la cara en su cuello, cubriendo así sus labios de las cámaras.

—Acaban de hacerle lo mismo a Cecelia, por más que odie a la leñadora hay un código femenino. Tenía que advertirle —dijo rápidamente y en seguida siguió besándolo con pasión. Haymitch se preguntó qué pensarían los guardias y cuánto tiempo tendrían antes de que el Capitolio decidiera mantenerlos tan alejados como fuera posible en vista de su nuevo "amor".

—No me esperaba un acto tan generoso de tu parte —murmuró Haymitch besando su cuello.

—Soy una perra maldita, pero no tanto como Snow —contestó tapando las caras de ambos con sus manos, profundizando el beso. Haymitch soltó una carcajada franca que los sobresaltó a ambos. Cashmere se soltó de su agarre y puso el elevador en marcha, con una cara igual de confundida que la suya—. Ha sido divertido —dijo antes de salir, acomodándose la falda.

* * *

—Tenemos que cambiar éste sistema de comunicación—gimió Cashmere en su pecho en uno de sus tantos viajes en elevador.

—No veo nada de malo con él —repuso Haymitch apoyándose en la puerta para poder cargarla mejor y ella rió por unos segundos, el sonido más hermoso que había en el planeta entero, pero se puso seria de inmediato.

—Hallmarck sabe —dijo ella y Haymtich casi la tira de la impresión—. Y va a hacer todo lo que esté en sus manos para que no vuelvas a tocarme. Snow está sospechando que ésto tiene que ver con... ella.

—Mierda —De pronto ya no quería besarla, pero aquella era su tapadera, no podían hablar normalmente o las cámaras leerían sus labios en un instante y los matarían por conspiración, o peor—. ¿Qué tanto sospecha?

—Cree que yo te manipulé, no sabe que lo hicimos a propósito, pero como se entere... —dejó la frase en el aire, dando un salto y cambiando de posición.

—Ya le he dicho a Seeder y a Annie. A Wiress la operaron al mismo tiempo que a ti —Cashmere asintió, declarando que lo sabía y Haymitch se preguntó qué había pasado con la mujer del Tres para ser de las primeras en la lista de castración del Capitolio—. ¿Estás segura que Gloss está a salvo? —preguntó, aunque lo que quería saber era si él lo estaba. No es que planeara tener hijos pero no era algo que quería que el Capitolio decidiera por él.

El elevador se puso en marcha y ambos se miraron nerviosos. ¿Los habían descubierto?

* * *

Aquello era el infierno. Pero era totalmente su culpa.

Se consolaba diciéndose que Cashmere no sufriría al respecto y que algo bueno había salido de todo aquello. Annie se había rehusado rotundamente a quitarse la matriz, por lo que Mags había cobrado todos sus favores y la mayoría de los de Finnick para lograr que un médico del Capitolio la diagnosticara infértil. Haymitch no entendía el problema más allá de una rebeldía psicológica como la que sentía él al ser tratado como ganado, pero Annie y Finnick eran jóvenes y aún tenían ilusiones.

Y sí, a Cashmere le habían borrado la memoria a base de químicos tan fuertes que a penas recordaba sus Juegos y a su hermano, pero nada de su infancia, de su hija o de lo que había tenido con Haymitch, lo que sea que hubiera sido aquello. Podía considerarse afortunado de no haber sufrido el mismo destino, aunque a veces quisiera no recordar el sabor de sus labios o su risa grave y estridente, o las cosquillas que le hacía su cabello en la nariz cuando le susurraba al oído.

 _«—Olvídame Haymitch —le había dicho la última vez, la única vez que habían hecho algo más que besarse—. Lo saben y no lo permitirán. Tan sólo déjame ir»_

Pero no lo haría.

Ya había dejado ir demasiadas cosas en su vida como para soltar su recuerdo. Recordaría por ambos, y seguiría construyendo telarañas en su cabeza, seguiría intentando recuperarla. Aunque aquello significara revolución, y aunque llevara a su propia muerte, la tendría en brazos una vez más.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Estaba trabajando en el capítulo con Katniss y por alguna extraña razón no podía sacarme a Cashmere de la cabeza, así que decidí sacarlo de mi sistema antes de que me volviera loca.**

 **Como ya les había dicho, éste capítulo y el de Seeder suceden en universos diferentes por lo que Haymitch no andaba besándose con Cashmere y Seeder en la misma línea temporal. Una vez dicho eso, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo y me encantaría saber qué les pareció. Intenté hacer éste un poco más divertido porque el pasado era demasiado dramático pero creo que nunca se puede ser realmente cómico con los Juegos del Hambre, aunque no me rendiré y seguiré intentándolo.**

 **Un saludo y espero que el siguiente sí sea de Katniss y no se me cuele por ahí otra idea loca.**

 **H**


	3. Katniss: Haymitch, cúrame

_El mundo y los personajes son de **Suzanne Collins** , yo sólo hago que acaben con su tensión sexual._

 _Esta historia participa en el minireto **"Una pareja para Haymitch"** del foro **El diente de león**_ **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo III: Katniss**

 **Cúrame**

* * *

—Es una locura —Katniss mira a Peeta como si fuera un muto de verdad.

—No lo es, escúchame Katniss por favor

—¡Te he escuchado millones de veces y la respuesta es NO! —grita y avienta un florero con prímulas amarillas a la pared, muy lejos de Peeta, pero éste entiende el gesto y sale del cuarto con las manos en alto y la mirada triste y derrotada.

Katniss sabe que él cree que está siendo injusta, pero tener hijos no es algo que se tome a la ligera, con o sin Juegos del Hambre no está lista para ocuparse de la vida de alguien. Cada vez que lo ha intentado ha fracasado y no quiere tomar ese riesgo nuevamente.

Sale de la casa porque no soporta el olor del pan que hace Peeta cuando se enoja, es un olor demasiado dulzón que le recuerda a su madre por alguna extraña razón. Cruza la fuente que la separa de la casa de Haymitch de dos zancadas y entra sin tocar.

Haymitch está hablando por teléfono en el sofá, con una botella al lado y el cuchillo girando entre sus dedos. Katniss se desploma en el sofá junto a él, efectivamente ganándose una leve patada de sorpresa.

—¿Te marco después Eff? —al parecer Effie dice que no hay problema, porque Haymitch cuelga y clava el cuchillo en la mesa—. ¿Qué pasa ahora preciosa?

—Hijos —dice y toma la botella de la mesa, dándole un gran trago y hace una mueca de disgusto inmediatamente después.

—¿Otra vez? —Haymitch pone el teléfono en su sitio y trae otra botella de la cocina, sabiendo que cuando Katniss se pone así es mejor dejarle una para ella sola.

—No sé qué es lo que le pasa, ¿por qué quiere volver a vivir la pesadilla de preocuparse constantemente por la vida de otros? —pregunta bebiendo de nuevo, y azotando la botella en la mesa. Haymitch se encoge de hombros, no piensa decirle nada de lo que pasa por su cabeza, porque sabe que ella lo sabe y también sabe que no quiere oírlo, sólo quiere alguien que la escuche—. ¡Y ni siquiera tiene un buen argumento! "Quiero ser papá" no es un buen argumento. ¿O si? —Haymitch vuelve a encogerse de hombros y beben en silencio unos minutos más—. ¿Tú quieres? —pregunta de pronto Katniss.

—¿Ser padre? —Haymitch suelta una carcajada—. Ni de coña. No puedo enseñarle nada bueno a un mocoso. Mira lo que hice contigo —agrega señalando la botella en sus manos.

—Exactamente mi punto —dice Katniss asintiendo vigorosamente—. No puedo exactamente llevar a un bebé al bosque y darle un arco.

—Puedes cantarle —sugiere Haymitch y recibe una mirada glaciar. Tiene que ahogar su risa con otro trago de alcohol. Voltea a verla y ella a él y una energía pasa entre ellos poniéndolos incómodos al instante. Esto pasa una o dos veces cuando se quedan solos y Haymitch lo odia con todo su ser. Siguen bebiendo, uno al lado del otro, pero la camaradería se ha ido y ha sido sustituída por la tensión que provoca la maldita pregunta: ¿Qué pasaría si...?

Katniss es un incendio que nace en sus pantalones y termina en su garganta. Es uno de ésos vinos potentes y rasposos que no puedes dejar de tomar a pesar de odiar el olor, el sabor y la resaca que te provocan. Katniss es volver al hogar, es perderse en sus ojos grises y recordar el sonido del silbato en las minas, el olor de las flores silvestres que crecen en la Veta y el sonido de los sinsajos cada mañana en su ventana. Es la vida antes de la pesadilla, y el triunfo después de ella. Katniss es el espíritu de guerra que ha ahogado en alcohol tantos y tantos años.

Y también es fragilidad. El tipo de fragilidad que sólo tiene alguien que aún tiene algo que perder, y eso le duele, le hace querer arrancar la siempre serena cara de Peeta y aventarla a los mutos. Pero no lo hará porque Katniss lo necesita. Quizás aún no se ha dado cuenta y quizás no se de cuenta nunca, pero lo hace.

Ella no puede tener a alguien como él en su vida, alguien tan parecido a ella.

—Escucha preciosa, voy a decirte algo que no quieres escuchar —dice Haymitch.

—Qué novedad —replica ella con un gruñido.

—Hay un chico en la casa de enfrente que quiere formar una familia contigo. Ahora, no digo que deberías si no quieres, pero digo que deberías aunque sea permitirte pensarlo —Katniss abrió la boca pero Haymitch la cayó con un movimiento de su mano—. Aún no termino. Él ha sacrificado todo por ti y eres lo único que tiene y lo único que quiere. Es tu turno de hacer algo por él. Es hora de que te lo merezcas.

—No voy a tener hijos con Peeta para que sea feliz a mi lado —se indignó ella—. Si no me acepta así...

—¡Ay por favor! —grita Haymitch, aunque no era su intención, pero es que lo desespera muchísimo—. Sólo te está pidiendo que lo pienses, si no puedes hacer ni siquiera eso entonces eres más horrible y egoísta de lo que pareces.

Ella abre y cierra la boca enojada y sale de casa de Haymitch con la botella aún en la mano. Él rueda los ojos, ya volverá.

* * *

—¡No soy egoísta! —grita Katniss aporreando la puerta unas horas más tarde. Haymitch se levanta del sofá y le abre con una mueca sarcástica en la cara—. ¡No lo soy!

Ha salido a cazar, Haymitch lo sabe porque lleva puesta la raída chaqueta de su padre y un par de cabellos se le han soltado de la trenza y caen rebeldes por su cara teñida de rojo por el esfuerzo de correr hasta ahí y por el alcohol en su sistema. Pero sobretodo lo sabe por la ardilla muerta que lleva en la mano.

—Puedes pasar sólo si tú cocinas eso —dice Haymitch apartándose de la puerta y ella entra y deja a la ardilla en el suelo, sin mirarla ni un segundo o hacer ademán alguno para prepararla. Él suspira, sabía que no lo haría pero siempre podía intentarlo.

—No soy egoísta —repite y Haymitch bufa exasperado.

—Claro que no. Ahora, entra y bebe todo lo que quieras sin reponerme una sola botella de licor jamás, porque eso es lo que hacen las personas cuando no sólo piensan en sí mismas —replica con la voz llena de sarcasmo.

—¡Te traje una ardilla! —grita señalando al animal muerto en su tapete de bienvenida.

—Gracias preciosa, no tendría comida de no ser por ti —ironiza volviendo a su plato de cereal en la cocina. Mastica ruidosamente para enfatizar su punto.

—Eres insufrible —musita sentándose frente a él, tomando otro plato y sirviéndose cereal.

—Y tu eres un gato, trayéndome animales muertos en señal de cariño.

Comen sin decir otra palabra y después se acuestan en los sofás de la sala. Haymitch bebe de nuevo pero Katniss se niega, ya le duele la cabeza, no quiere hacerlo peor.

—¿Crees que sean como yo o como Peeta? —pregunta de pronto ella con la mirada en el techo.

—Ojalá no sean como tú —dice él, pero sabe que ella no se lo ha tomado mal. Sabe que ella también espera que sean como Peeta.

—Es el único hombre al que he besado —susurra ella, Haymitch casi no la oye—. Y Gale, pero Gale no cuenta.

—¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?

—Me preocupan muchas cosas. ¿Qué tal si lo hago mal? ¿O qué tal si lo hacemos todo bien y ni siquiera puedo tener hijos?

—No lo harás mal —dice Haymitch sin pensar y ambos se ponen incómodos de nuevo. El silencio y la carga eléctrica tan familiar se apoderan del cuarto.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Estoy dañada Haymitch, aún no sé qué tanto y no sé qué tan dañado está él. No sé si podamos curarnos el uno al otro, no sé si...

Todo quedó en el aire. Haymitch se levantó al mismo tiempo que ella y se miraron a los ojos por un largo tiempo, de lado a lado de la sala. Dos personas vulnerables, traumatizadas y llenas de fuego que necesitaban apagar de una forma u otra. No podían hacerse daño entre ellos, porque eran iguales, eran tan parecidos que jamás se romperían. La pregunta se hizo aún más presente. ¿Qué pasaría si... ?

Se abalanzan el uno sobre el otro, como fieras enardecidas chocan en el suelo, dando vueltas y tocándose la cara, sintiendo el peso uno del otro y haciéndose cosquillas con los dedos de los pies. Pero entonces vuelven en sí y se sientan. Sus labios no se han tocado, pero poco ha faltado y la carga eléctrica que inunda la habitación casi es palpable.

Un rubor se esparce por las mejillas de ambos al darse cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer y se miran nuevamente, esta vez para calmarse. Ambos ponen la mano en la botella de licor al mismo tiempo y la retiran como si su tacto quemara.

—Deberías marcharte ahora —dice Haymitch con la voz ronca. Ambos saben que está mal, que están confundidos y solos pero la carga magnética sigue ahí, en el cuarto, pesando sobre ellos e invitándolos a la locura por unos momentos. Entonces el olor del pan entra por la pequeña rendija que Haymitch ha dejado abierta y la realidad se cuela con él.

—Peeta —susurra Katniss, como alguien que sale de un trance.

—Ve. Yo no puedo curarte, porque no puedo curarme a mí mismo. Él sí. —Katniss asiente, aún con los ojos desenfocados y se levanta lentamente. Está a punto de darle la espalda a Haymitch, pero se regresa y le da un titubeante beso en los labios. Haymitch a penas responde, porque no sabe si podrá controlarse, pero curiosamente no siente lo que ha creído que iba a sentir.

—Vaya, supongo que era una de ésas cosas que tenías que hacer al menos una vez en tu vida —dice Katniss tocándose los labios con la yema de los dedos. Haymitch asiente y suspira, liberándose de una vez por todas de aquella carga emocional que sentía cada que se quedaba a solas con ella.

—¿Qué se siente ser otra de ésas chicas que besa a su mentor?

—Fue como besar mi reflejo dentro de cuarenta años —dice y Haymitch lo entiende, son tan parecidos que da miedo.

—Veinte —la corrige y ella sólo niega con la cabeza divertida y cierra la puerta tras de sí.

 _Ojalá Peeta pueda salvarte de ti misma Katniss Everdeen. Ojalá._

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Pues aquí con la parte de Katniss, que es tal vez más corta que las otras pero siempre he creído que estos dos merecían la oportunidad de ver qué pasaría si...**

 **De hecho me han gustado, pero a la mitad me he dado cuenta que son casi mejores amigos, como lo que habría sido Gale de no haberse enamorado de ella. Cosa que me puso muy triste porque toda chica merece un mejor amigo que no sea su novio. En fin, espero que les haya gustado y ya veré con qué otra pareja salgo, o ustedes, si quieren ver a Haymitch con alguien no duden en decirme.**

 **Un saludo.**

 **H**


	4. Sae: Haymitch, enséñame

_El mundo y los personajes son de **Suzanne Collins** , yo sólo hago que tengan su primera vez al ritmo de **ABBA**. _

_Esta historia participa en el minireto **"Una pareja para Haymitch"** del foro **El diente de león**_ **.**

* * *

 **Capitulo IV: Sae**

 **Enséñame**

* * *

 ** _You're so hot, teasing me. So you're blue but I can't take a chance on a kid like you. That's something I couldn't do._**

Ahí estaba otra vez. Sae suspiró se acomodó el cabello en un gesto casi ausente, él se acercó con aquella sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el andar pesado que sugería que estaba cansado por haber pasado otro turno en las minas. Era demasiado joven para haber dejado la escuela y haber tomado turnos completos en las profundidades del Distrito 12 pero tenía una familia que cuidar y Sae podía respetar aquello y también estaba el hecho de que Haymitch siempre actuaba como si fuera un adulto, quizás era una cualidad común en los chicos del Distrito, que eran obligados a crecer rápido o a no crecer. Sae sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar el recuerdo de su pequeño Darill.

El muchacho deja un par de sesterces en la mesa y la mira a los ojos con intensidad. Sae contiene las ganas de reír, no sólo porque no quiere herir sus sentimientos, sino porque no está segura del tipo de risa que será, si una sarcástica o una de adolescente halagada y estúpida, que es como se siente.

—Necesito un poco de carne —dice poniendo énfasis en la última palabra. En ningún momento desvía la mirada o parpadea y Sae no quiere ponerse nerviosa pero no puede evitarlo. No es un muchacho feo y las minas le han hecho bien al antiguo mocoso flacucho. Se ha dejado el cabello crecer y le cae por la frente desordenadamente, retándola a peinarlo con sus manos.

—Sólo hay ratas y estofado de perro de la pradera. Tu elección chico —ella enfatiza la palabra chico, pero Haymitch sólo sonríe y elige el estofado.

—Eres la mejor cocinera que conozco. Supongo que es sólo una de tus muchas habilidades —dice suavemente, poniendo una de sus grandes manos sobre la suya. Sae lo mira con el mayor sarcasmo que puede reunir, -que no es mucho-.

—Si te vas ahora no le diré a tu madre que dijiste eso o te dejará sin cenar una semana —dice y le da el estofado en una bolsa antes de dirigirse al siguiente cliente. Haymitch le guiña un ojo antes de irse y ella vuelve a suspirar. Si tan sólo fuera un par -o dos- de años mayor.

* * *

 ** _There's that look in your eyes. I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild. Ah, but boy you're only a child._**

Está contenta y relajada como pocas veces, algo que muy poca gente siente el día de la Cosecha, pero su bebé a penas tiene cinco años y Sae no cree en preocuparse por cosas que no están sucediendo en el ahora. Es así como logró superar la traición de su esposo y la muerte de su hijo mayor, y también era así como lograba tener dinero suficiente para darles de comer a ella y a su bebé Carlo. Porque atacaba los problemas uno por uno, si no había carne se inventaba una nueva sopa con vegetales, si no había leche, simplemente hacía una pasta de sangre diluida. Ahora que lo piensa quizá ese no fue su mejor invento, pero se vendía decentemente, honestamente la gente comía lo que fuera si no sabía a carbón, y a veces aunque supiera a carbón.

Siguió sobando sus pies bajo el agua sucia y fría de la tina, llevaba mucho tiempo ahí, pero limpiarse toda la grasa a conciencia era algo que no podía hacer todos los días, la gente comenzaba a llamarla Sae la Grasienta. No en su cara, por supuesto, pero aún así era un apodo que no quería que se le quedara para siempre.

—Este es el mejor día de mi vida —la voz de Haymitch la hizo saltar y tirar casi la mitad del agua. Ahogó un grito y se volteó indignada.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó con la voz más aguda de lo normal intentando cubrirse.

—Vine a cuidar a Carlo —contestó tapándose los ojos con su ya característica sonrisa enorme—. Lamento haber entrado así pero el niño tiene hambre y no sé dónde está nada. Pensé que tu podrías enseñarme un par de cosas —agregó volviendo a su tono seductor habitual, abriendo los dedos de su mano derecha y echando un vistazo. Sae le aventó el jabón.

—¿Así que tu novia cree que puede irse cuando le plazca? —preguntó enrollándose en una manta que usaba de toalla y maldiciendo a Ryla por dejar a Haymitch al cuidado de su hijo—. Obviamente no le voy a pagar.

Haymitch se encogió de hombros y se volteó dándole un poco de privacidad para cambiarse, Sae se preguntó cómo es que coqueteaba con ella tan descaradamente teniendo a una bella jovencita de su edad a la que molestar.

—Hay un pedazo de pan en la parte de arriba de la alacena y creo que todavía queda queso en la canasta que está en la mesa —le indica y después de lanza un peine para que entienda que es el momento en que salga de ahí. Haymitch se voltea, cruza la pequeña habitación de dos zancadas y la toma de la cintura acercándola a él y dándole un beso apasionado en los labios, mete la lengua y la mueve como si quisiera lavarle los dientes y Sae se separa un tanto indignada y otro tanto decepcionada de que ésa sea su forma de besar. Lo imaginaba mucho mejor. Está a punto de reclamarle y darle una buena cachetada pero él reacciona primero.

—Puede que vaya a los Juegos hoy. Y no quería morir sin haber hecho eso al menos una vez.

* * *

 ** _I can see what you want but you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun. So maybe I'm not the one._**

Casi desea que hubieran cosechado a Haymitch aquél día. _Casi._

Y es que su vida se ha vuelto más complicada desde entonces. No puede sacarse aquél horrible beso de la cabeza, no puede dejar de sentir aquél calor travieso en su vientre cada que imagina que pasa de nuevo. Sabe que es una locura, que es una mujer hecha y derecha, con un hijo que depende de ella y no puede andar por ahí jugando con un niño a ser novios. Sobretodo cuando ése niño ya tiene una novia propia.

Sae piensa que así es mejor, porque si Haymitch tiene a alguien de su edad con quien satisfacer sus deseos tarde o temprano se le pasará el capricho que tiene con ella y la dejará en paz.

 _«¿Es lo que quieres? —pregunta una voz en su cabeza y Sae le responde que sí. Es lo que quiere—. No te creo nada. Yo sé que lo que quieres es un pedazo de eso»_

Sae calla a su subconsciente al ver que _eso_ ha entrado al Quemador como cada Jueves, sin falta, a comprarle estofado.

—Me gustaría pedir lo del otro día —dice poniendo el dinero en la mesa y Sae casi se atraganta, hay un par de personas eligiendo entre los tres guisados de aquél día y nadie voltea curioso, pero ella siente que todos los ojos están puestos en su conversación.

—No voy a volver a preparar eso nunca más —asegura y se voltea, pero él la detiene tomándola del brazo.

—Pero si es lo más delicioso que he probado —dice y sonríe de forma diferente, una sonrisa ladina y hay un brillo en su mirada que le pone a Sae la carne de gallina, y el calor vuelve más intenso que nunca.

—¿Por qué no... eh..?—No puede decirlo. Simplemente no puede seducir a un chico de dieciséis años, pero él no necesita ser seducido.

—Pasaré a tu casa esta noche, espero que puedas prepararme un poco porque muero por probarlo una vez más.

* * *

 ** _Now you're so cute, I like your style, and I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile. But boy you're only a child._**

No sabe cuánto tiempo más podrá soportarlo.

El autocontrol nunca ha sido uno de sus fuertes, pero está orgullosa de lo mucho que ha podido resistirse a los embistes juveniles de Haymitch, y no, desgraciadamente por embistes no se refiere a embistes de la carne, sino a los psicológicos. Una treintañera tiene más juicio que un adolescente, aquello era innegable, pero tan sólo era una mujer y los halagos, las palabras al oído, los besos y las caricias por encima de la ropa iban a terminar por romper su armadura. Ella lo sabía, y él lo sabía también.

Quería dejar de verlo en las noches, después de acostar a Carlo, porque su hijo se merecía a una madre con una pareja estable y madura que pudiera cuidar de él y enseñarle cosas que sólo un hombre puede enseñarle a su vástago, pero toda la culpa del mundo se disolvía cuando él entraba por la puerta con su sonrisa que había comenzado a añorar y un par de flores.

No conocía muchos hombres que llevaran flores a un encuentro casual, pero Haymitch lo hacía, y también insistía en comprarle una que otra baratija de vez en cuando, la cual Sae siempre rechazaba con vehemencia y siempre aparecía bajo su almohada a la mañana siguiente, cuando él ya se había ido.

—Buenas noches —dijo agachando la cabeza a modo de saludo y le entregó las flores con un rubor extraño. Sae levanta una ceja porque es muy extraño éste comportamiento en él.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunta tomando las flores y poniéndolas en el jarrón que ya ha preparado con agua.

—Si, es sólo que... he sido un tonto.

El corazón de Sae se le fue a los pies. No quería verla más, era el momento que había esperado y temido todos aquellos meses. Haymitch era un crío y era más que obvio que sólo quería una cosa de ella, una cosa por la que había luchado casi medio año y no había conseguido.

—No te preocupes cariño —aseguró ella intentando sonar como si no le importara demasiado—. Entiendo —La cara de Haymitch se frunció de confusión.

—No te estoy dejando. Estaría loco si quisiera hacerlo —dijo tomándola de las manos. El olor masculino del chico la invadió y por un segundo estuvo tentada de desvestirse ahí mismo. Pero por algo no lo había hecho—. Es sólo que me he dado cuenta que nos faltaba algo.

Fue el turno de Sae de confundirse, al parece él captó su sentir, porque de su bolsa produjo un paquete pequeño de plástico. Condones. Sae abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Debieron costarte una fortuna! —exclamó sin poder apartar la vista de ellos. Sus entrañas hirviendo.

—Estuve ahorrando. No quiero que creas que soy un niño irresponsable.

El beso que se dieron se prolongó mucho más que cualquier otro, las manos comenzaron a volar sobre la piel y la escasa ropa comenzó a estorbar a una velocidad alarmante. Sae se sentía como en un sueño, como si nada de aquello estuviese pasando en realidad, pero si era un sueño no iba a ponerse pesada queriendo despertar. Iba a disfrutar de esto e iba a hacer que él nunca olvidara su primera experiencia.

Había esperado, había ahorrado, había pensado en las consecuencias y en cuidarla. El muchacho merecía un par de movimientos exclusivos y peligrosos. Después de todo le estaba dando algo que no podría recuperar jamás.

* * *

 ** _Well I can dance with you honey if you think it's funny._ _And I can chat with you baby, flirt a little maybe._**

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunta ella divertida al ver su cara al despertar.

—Quise quedarme hoy. Es un día especial —murmura él y entonces Sae lamenta haber despertado. Es esa época de nuevo, la maldita Cosecha, y por primera vez en muchos años el miedo le agarrota los músculos.

—¿Sabe tu madre que no estás en casa?

—Le dije que iba a dormir con Elijah.

—¿Y qué le dijiste a Elijah?

—Que iba a dormir con la buenorra de Sae, pero no me creyó —Ella sonrió y le dio un beso en la nariz—. Te amo —Haymitch la miró con ilusión y la congeló de nuevo.

—¿Qué?

—Vaya, esa no era la reacción que esperaba —contesta él dejando de abrazarla. Sae mira al techo sin saber qué hacer, o qué decir. No sabe si le ama, no sabe si es un capricho o es algo más. Lo que sí sabe es que Haymitch es demasiado joven para andarse enamorando de una mujer que casi le dobla la edad. El silencio se vuelve tan incómodo que Haymitch finalmente sale de la cama y recoge su ropa. Sae no se levanta ni cuando se escucha el sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse. Está muy ocupada enterrando la cabeza en la almohada para ahogar los sollozos.

Horas después busca su cabeza entre los muchachos de la plaza pero hay un mar de cabellos negros despeinados. La escolta ha gritado el nombre de una chica pero Sae no ha puesto atención. Entonces aquella horrible mujer abre la boca de nuevo para decir el nombre de un pobre chico.

—Haymitch Abernathy —Y el grito se escuchó por toda la plaza. Pero no era el suyo. Era Ryla que se desmayó entre lágrimas y sorbidos, pero Haymitch sólo la miraba a ella mientras subía al escenario.

* * *

 ** _Take it easy, better slow down boy. That's no way to go._ _Take it easy, try to cool it boy, play it nice and slow._**

—Lo siento mucho —dijo después de una enorme pausa, quería decirle que no sólo lo sentía por los Juegos pero creía que eso estaba de más. Haymitch estaba sentado en el suelo de la sala con un collar entre los dedos y no volteó a verla.

—Yo también —habló finalmente, casi fue un gruñido—. Ryla ha dicho que tengo que hacer lo que sea para volver a ella, porque me ama y me estará esperando por siempre.

Sae no supo qué decir ante aquello, y esperaba que Haymitch no quisiera escuchar algo parecido de sus labios.

—Estoy de acuerdo con ella. Debes hacer lo que sea para volver, éste Distrito necesita un Vencedor como tú. Alguien que entiende del bien y el mal, alguien que se preocupa por los demás. Una buena persona.

—No seré una buena persona si vuelvo —murmura él jugando con el collar.

—Lo serás para mi. Te prometo que te recordaré tal cual como eres ahora, pero sólo si vuelves —entonces la miró y ambos derramaron un par de lágrimas en silencio. No habría abrazos ni despedidas, no habría palabras de amor ni declaraciones estúpidas. Sólo realidades y estrategias para atacar el problema que se les venía encima. Sae volvió a guardar todos sus sentimientos bajo llave. Ya no tenía caso y ambos lo sabían. Se habían aferrado al sueño por demasiado tiempo y era hora de dejarlo ir.

—Volveré —prometió. Sus ojos grises se oscurecieron hasta que no quedó más que una pared impenetrable y Sae lamentó haberle enseñado aquello también, aunque haya sido involuntariamente. Ella asintió una vez con la cabeza, se quitó la banda elástica de la cabeza y la puso en el suelo junto a él antes de salir. Él dejó el collar a un lado y apretó la tela con fuerza antes de voltearse hacia la ventada.

Y entonces supo que jamás volvería a ver aquellos ojos, viviera o no el Haymitch que ella conocía estaba a punto de irse al Capitolio para no volver jamás.

* * *

 _ **Does your mother know?**_

—¿Has venido a despedirte?

—No —dijo él entre las sombras—. Nunca he podido despedirme de ti —Sae hizo un esfuerzo por alargar la mano hacia donde estaba él, pero antes de que pudiera estirarla del todo Haymitch ya estaba a su lado.

—Te amo. Te amé y te amaré Haymitch Abernathy —dice ella entre jadeos—. No quería morir sin decírtelo al menos una vez.

Él sonríe logrando verse por un segundo como aquél muchacho de dieciséis años y ella gasta el último de sus alientos en una suave carcajada.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora: Las partes en negritas son de la canción ¨Does your mother know?¨ de ABBA, como ya he dicho en el Disclaimer.**

 **Estoy consciente de que ésta es quizás la historia menos canon pero le atribuyo el carácter alegre de Haymitch a que aún no era seleccionado para los Juegos y a su edad. Me gustaría saber qué les pareció.**

 **Estoy trabajando en otro capítulo pero no sé si me de tiempo porque faltan pocos días para que termine Enero, y me han metido a Hay y Jo en la cabeza pero insisto, no sé si eso pueda pasar, al menos en ésta ronda. Pero como sea, quiero que conste que me he divertido mucho en este reto. Un saludo y felicitación a toda la gente del foro El diente de León que me ha hecho escribir todas estas cosas raras.**

 **H**


	5. Thresh: Cato, mátame

_El mundo y los personajes son de **Suzanne Collins** , yo sólo hago que acaben con su amor de un sólo golpe._

 _Esta historia participa en el minireto **"Una pareja para Cato"** del foro **El diente de león**_ **.**

* * *

 **Mátame**

* * *

Las altas hojas se mecen furiosas al ritmo de la estrepitosa lluvia, mezclándose con el sonido de los truenos y el viento. Tiene los nervios de punta y sus sentidos tan agudizados que cualquier movimiento lo hace saltar, haciéndole pensar que él está en todos lados y ninguno.

—¡Sal y enfréntame! ¡Ven por mí! —gritaba desgarrándose la garganta, las lágrimas cayéndole sin vergüenza por la cara. No sabía si él le estaba escuchando, o si se estaba convirtiendo en una presa fácil para los mutos, cualquiera que fuera el caso no importaba, ya estaba muerto—. ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Maldito seas! ¡Maldito! —la última palabra salió como un graznido apagado porque la voz se le estaba acabando. Por fin el frío, el cansancio y el dolor le agarrotaron el cuerpo y se tiró de rodillas entre la alta maleza completamente destruido.

—Rue —un susurro alto y grave entre la flora lo hizo girar la cabeza—. Ella hizo pedazos a Rue, así que tuve que hacerla pedazos a ella—Thresh estaba agazapado a unos metros de él con un enorme palo de madera lleno de espinas, lo miraba fijamente y sin parpadear, como aquella primera vez.

—Y ahora yo tendré que hacerte pedazos a ti —su voz seguía estrangulada pero llena de fuerza, hasta que dijo algo más. A penas un susurro que ambos estaban seguros que las cámaras no captarían—. Corre. Por favor.

—¿Esta lluvia es obra de Gloss? —pregunta el gigante moreno cubriéndose aún más con el follaje.

—Su último regalo para mí —dice Cato—. Un momento "a solas" contigo. Supongo que al fin se le ha ablandado el corazón.

—¿A qué te refieres con "al fin"? —las ramas se agitaron con el movimiento de Thresh que pareció alarmado por primera vez desde que empezaron los Juegos—. ¿Qué pasó con aquél discurso en el que decías que los demás no somos más que carne de cañón?

Cato no responde de inmediato, mira al infinito y está seguro de que todo Panem los observa, son el entretenimiento del día a menos que Katniss y Peeta decidan coger.

—Un chico me besó, eso pasó —susurró Cato y Thresh sonrió tanto que sus dientes lograron verse a través de la maleza, Cato entonces, en un movimiento tan rápido e instintivo que sorprendió a ambos, tomó su espada del suelo y la puso a centímetros de su cuello.

—Ese es el Cato que conozco —la voz de Thresh se elevó un poco más, hasta que el matiz decepcionado se hizo evidente antes de propinarle una tremenda patada a su oponente que lo dejó tirado boca abajo en el lodo.

Había comenzado una de las peleas más esperadas por todos en Panem desde que habían empezado los 74 Juegos del Hambre. Uno contra Once, el entrenamiento contra la fuerza bruta, el lujo contra el trabajo diario, pero para Cato y Thresh significaba muchísimo más. Era la culminación de toda aquella sórdida y bizarra aventura que había comenzado en el centro de entrenamiento, con toda la adrenalina, testosterona y sudor que los habían seguido al elevador donde en unos segundos pasaron de querer golpearse a querer desvestirse. Por suerte sus mentores impidieron cualquiera de las dos situaciones aunque no habían podido hacer nada para evitar las escapadas nocturnas por el Centro de Entrenamiento ni las declaraciones acaloradas entre las sábanas.

—No dejaré que nadie más acabe contigo, lo prometo. Será mi espada la que te atraviese o ninguna otra —había prometido Cato.

—Entonces ganaré —había sonreído Thresh.

Cato sintió el dolor en sus músculos devolviéndolo a la realidad e indicándole que era imposible estirarse más pero lo ignoró. Con un último esfuerzo por fin pudo alcanzar a su espada, atrayéndola hacia sí mismo en un segundo. Demasiado tarde, Thresh ya sostenía su mazo con espinas, su mano llena de sangre indicaba que lo había tomado del lado del que no debía pero si alguien sabía sobreponerse al dolor era él.

Cato seguía en el suelo con la espada en alto pero no movió ni un músculo.

—Hazlo —le pidió con los labios, sin emitir ningún sonido. Thresh se abalanzó contra él con un rugido que le caló hasta los huesos y Cato cerró los ojos, pero el impacto nunca llegó. Algo andaba mal.

—No puedo matarte. No quiero matarte. No voy a matarte —escuchó la voz grave y sedosa de Thresh en su oído y sintió cómo agarraba con su propia mano la espada de Cato y la clavaba en su pecho. Lentamente, mirándole a los ojos hasta que ya no hubo más vida en ellos.

Cato se quedó ahí mucho tiempo después de que sonara el cañón sin poder emitir ningún sonido ni mover un músculo. La lluvia no cesaba y los relámpagos iluminaban la tierra cada pocos segundos. Ocupó todos y cada uno de éstos momentos de luz para mirar el cadáver de Thresh, su piel morena y resplandeciente, sus ojos cafés, tan oscuros como el mundo a su al rededor, sus labios tan llenos de silencio, la poca barba que le había crecido durante sus días en la arena, a penas era una pelusa de la que él se habría reído días atrás.

Lentamente, como una caricia Cato tocó su cara, intentando memorizar las líneas de su fuerte quijada y las arrugas de su frente; con delicadeza cerró sus ojos y su boca pero tomó otro par de horas para quitárselo de encima. Era como si no quisiera interrumpir su sueño con movimientos bruscos, a pesar de que sabía que nunca despertaría por más que lo sacudiera, que se había ido al mismo lugar en el que Clove estaba. Un lugar al que anhelaba poder llegar.

Cuando por fin se levantó después de lo que le parecieron días el sonido inconfundible de un paracaídas le hizo levantar la vista al cielo. Mala decisión.

El himno de Panem retumba en la arena y la cara de Thresh es proyectada en el cielo. Aparta la mirada de inmediato y recoge el paquete que contiene un enorme durazno y un plato de arroz. Cato mira al cielo una vez más lleno de confusión, el arroz lo entiende, pero el durazno es prueba de que Brutus lo sabe y lo aprueba.

Sabe que debe alejarse para que recojan el cadáver de Thresh pero no puede hacerlo todavía, se sienta y come todo lo que puede, se equipa e intenta curarse. Al día siguiente por fin se va sin mirar atrás, no queriendo dejarse llevar por su cuerpo inerte en la tierra.

Es hora de ganar o morir y él tiene claro lo que quiere.

Quiere volverlo ver.


End file.
